


Spiked Hot-Chocolate

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Remus, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Remus had too many drinks at the Hufflepuff Christmas party and his romantic side jumped out
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 30





	Spiked Hot-Chocolate

Remus was usually the one out of his friends who managed to hold his liquor. However, the Hufflepuff Christmas party was the one time a year he made an exception. Their spiked hot chocolate was one of the few things Remus looked forward to every Christmas. This year, like every other, he had had one too many. As they all began to walk back to their dorms, Remus held Sirius’ hand. He drunkenly smiled down at his boyfriend, while the others went ahead.

“What are you doing, my love?” Sirius inquired, but Remus was too lost in the stars in Sirius’ eyes to answer his question. Remus slowly moved his hands from Sirius’ shoulders up to his face and gently cupped his cheeks.

“ **You have such a pretty face, you should be on a Christmas card.** ” He finally responded, sighing contentedly. Sirius chuckled softly and pecked Remus on the mouth. Remus giggled and pulled the shorter man in for a deeper kiss as the moonlight shined over their heads.


End file.
